Return of a Friend
by Shac89
Summary: Star's back to Jump City to help in a upcoming demon. Sequel to the Unexpected Help
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to The Unexpected Help again I own nothing in this story accept for Star Nitro.I hope you enjoy this story.

Chapter 1: Return of a Friend

Fire covered the ground of Jump City dismembered and charred corpse covered the blackened ground. The Titans Tower was desolate and charred sitting on the place were the Titans Tower once was, is a giant steel platform and on top of that is a king size throne made of steel and bones.

A figure in a black full bodied hooded cloak sits on the throne, the only thing visible on this figure is his red glowing eyes and wide sadistic smile he stares out in front of himself to the shackled forms of Beast boy,Raven,Robin,Cyborg, and Starfire.

"So you like what I done with the place",said the figure in a deep demonic voice.

"You wont get away with this", proclaimed Robin in defiance.

"Poor naïve fool you haven't the slightest idea how wrong your statement is",the figure retorted and rose his hands above his head and ten demons rose from the ground of the platform surrounding the Titans,

"KILL THEM", ordered the cloaked figure.

Before the demons attacked Star awoke from his bed his body covered in a thin layer of sweat.

Star grabbed his head and tried to shake the thoughts of his nightmare out of his head.

"Death and destruction are coming toward my friends, I must help them." Star got out of his bed and took a shower and got dressed. When he exited the bathroom he wore a black muscle shirt,black sweat pants black converse,and black training gloves.

"Now to help my friends", Star opened a portal and lept through it.

Jump City,California

A portal opened inside a jewelry store and Star lept out of it. When he landed on the ground he triggered the jewelry stores alarm.

'I was going to call them on the communicator but,this will get there attention also', thought Star.

Just then Control Freak came out from the stores back room armed with his remote and stared at Star shock all over his face and a bag of money in his right hand slung over his shoulder.

" I demand to know who you are", shouted the overweight coach potato.

Star turned slowly around his face void of emotions and his brown eyes cold, Star smirked at the person.

"And who might you be", asked Star in a calm and creepy voice. Control Freak backed slightly away from Star, Star advanced toward Control Freak slowly. Control Freak pointed his remote at Star and fired.

The attack hit causing smoke to fill the store.

Control Freak smiled and slipped out the back door.

'Who ever that guy was he was no match for me', Control Freak then ran into something hard and fell back on the ground. He looked up and saw Star staring down on him with a small smirk on his face.

" So is that all you've got", Star stated his smile getting bigger.

Control Freak's face fell and he crawled away from Star to get away, Star grabbed him but the collar of his over coat and lifted him up eye level.

Star smiled sadistically at Control Freak and his eyes glowed blue.

" Don't leave I want to play"

Star opened a portal and dragged Control Freak inside

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Control Freak.

The portal closed

The Titans got to the disturbance call and they all exited out the T-Car.

Cyborg and Robin stepped in front of the store with Beast boy, Raven, and Starfire.

"Okay Titans we have situation reports say two people broke into this store one of them is Control Freak", said Robin.

" Well who is the other" asked Raven

"The other person has yet to be identified", said Robin.

Just then a portal opened above the Titans 2ft from the ground and Control Freaks body dropped out of it.

As soon as his body landed Control Freak got on his knees and put his hands in a prayer like pose he looked up at the Titans and said " Pleas take me to jail, just get me away from him."

"Him who", asked Robin, as soon as Robin asked that Star appeared floating in the sky with his arms crossed.

"He may be talking about me", said Star the Titans looked up as Star floated down to the ground. When he landed Control Freak passed out and the Titans stared at Star confused, Star simply smiled and said " Hey guys long time no see."

So that is chapter 1 I hope you enjoy RXR.

Peace Out.


	2. Explain

In this chapter Underlined  words means a mental conversation.

Chapter 2 : Explain

After the Titans locked Control Freak away they returned to the tower with Star waiting for them in the common room floating in a lotus position in front of the couch facing it. When they entered the common room Star eyes opened and he floated down on the ground standing up staring at the Titans as they sat on the couch. " Okay I know you all have a lot of questions, so lets get down to business." Said Star.

"Why are you back," asked Robin , Star looked at the Boy Wonder.

"Well that is a little complicated you see for the past three days I've had these dreams about a great evil showing," answered Star.

The Titans stared at Star confused, Raven then asked,

"A great evil explain?"

" There's is really not much to explain except there is fire, pain, destruction, and death, so I came to help," replied Star.

"Well whatever the reason it's good to have you back," said Robin.

After that was said everyone left the common room except Star and Beast Boy.

After a few minuets of silence Beast Boy spoke.

"Star?"

"Yeah Beast Boy?"

"I would like to again say thank you."

Star stared at the green changeling in confusion.

"What do you mean"? Asked a very perplexed Star.

Beast Boy replied with a small smirk on his face.

"You know for giving me the confidence to tell Raven how much she means to me."

Star chuckled at this, " You are welcome my friend but you did that all yourself I had no part in the two of you getting together", said Star who looked at the green changeling smirking, Star then vanished and Beast Boy went to his room

**The Next Day**

Everyone was enjoying a nice breakfast after a three hour meat vs tofu fight (A/N : That should be a random debate on iCarly)

everyone was eating except Raven and Star who were currently on the roof meditating together.

_You can sense it too the evil that will be coming_, thought Star to Raven, Raven nodded her head in recognition.

_Yes I can but what does it mean_? Asked Raven.

_It means that you all must get ready for the attack._

After that Star vanished leaving Raven alone to ponder on what he said.

"Why?", asked Raven as she wrapped herself in dark energy and vanished from the roof.

Raven entered the common room and saw the usual, Robin on the computer trying to finds leads on Slade, Beast boy and Cyborg sitting on the couch playing a racing video game, and Starfire cheering on the victor, which ironically was Beast boy.

Raven shook her head slightly at her friends and went to the kitchen to fix her tea, while waiting for the tea leaves to boil Raven felt a slight pain in her head and let out a little groan.

Beast boy's sensitive hearing picked up the small sound and he looked at Raven with concern.

'I wonder what's wrong with Raven',thought the changeling,he was taken out of his thoughts by Cyborg's very loud BOOOYAH!

Beast boy looked toward the screen and saw that Cyborg's car passed his.

"Aw man", exclaimed Beast boy, suddenly the sound of crashing could be heard in the kitchen and the Titans ran to the kitchen to see Raven sprawled out on the ground unconcience.

Beast boy ran to her and placed her head on his lap calling out to her.

"Raven Raven wake up, Robin!"

The Boy Wonder stared at the changeling with his right masked side up in a questioning way.

"What is it Beast boy", answered Robin.

"Take her to the med bay now,sh needs help", said Beast boy agitated.

"She'll be fine Beast boy why do you even care, you only had that one ni..."

Robin didn't even finish his thought because Beast boy had him pinned to the far wall with his left hand wrapped tightly around his throat.

"If you do not get her to the med bay now I will not hesitate ripping you apart", stated Beast boy with anger present in his eyes.

"B..Beast boy"

Beast boy then dropped Robin to the ground and turned around to see Raven coming to he ran and embraced her in a hug.

"Are you ok Rae", asked Beast boy, Raven nodded and stood up with Beast boy's help she then stared at Robin.

"Oh by the way Robin me and Beast boy have been together every since Planet Blaze", Raven stated in her monotone voice.

Cyborg smacked Beast boy on his back congratulating the two while Starfire squealed and did somersaults in the air happy for her two friends.

Robin looked on with a calm expression,he cleared his throat causing the little celebration to cease immediately.

Beast boy,Raven,Cyborg, and Starfire stared at their leader with worried expressions.

"So you to are a couple now?"asked Robin.

Beast boy and Raven nodded their heads worried about Robin's reaction.

To their shock a small smile graced their leaders always serious face, " About time", Robin said before walking away.

Raven stared at Beast boy, "That was..."

"Weird",Beast boy said finishing her sentence, Raven nodded her head in agreement.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Beast boy sat on the roof of the tower deep in thought, just then Star appeared on his left.

"Hey",Star said scaring the changeling out of his thoughts. Beast boy stared at Star shocked.

"Star don't do that again", exclaimed Beast boy, Star shrugged and sat next to him.

"Nice night out", said Star starting a conversation, Beast boy nodded still staring out at the city filled with flickering neon lights.

"Star"

"Yes"

" The evil you sensed, why is it coming here," asked Beast boy who gaze had not faltered from the city.

Star turned his attention to the city with a forlonged expression, he then sighed.

"It is coming for Raven", said Star in a low voice.

Beast boy stood up shocked and stared at Star in utter disbelief.

"Why", asked a concerned changeling, Star stood up slowly and turned his attention to Beast boy.

" Because it wants the power of Trigon"

Beast boy face drained of color and he fell to his knees his shoulders shook from held in tears. He stared at Star eyes trimmed with tears.

" What can we do", asked Beast boy who voice slightly cracked.

Star put his right hand on Beast boy shoulder, " We fight , that is what we do", stated Star who then vanished.

After Star vanished Beast boy got up and looked toward the Heavens and he smirked.

"Yes I will fight to protect Raven even to my last breath", Beast boy stated before exiting the roof in to the tower.

**Well here is chapter 2 read and review and keep writing. **

**PEACE OUT**


	3. The Reveal

Chapter 3: The Reveal

**Three Weeks Later**

The Titans and Star were sitting in the common room tired from a very intense training session preparing for the upcoming battle happening.

Raven and Beast boy sat on the couch, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg laid on the floor and Star sat floating a couple of feet from the ground meditating in front of the giant widows.

" Man, Star you trained us worst then Robin", said Cyborg who was laying by Starfire's left.

Star's eyes opened and he gently floated to the ground feet first, without looking at the robotic man Star replied in a calm voice.

"Such things are necessary if you want any hope of defeating this evil."

"What have you found out about this demon," asked Robin to Star.

Star shrugged, " Nothing much just that demon has a thing for putting his opponents through tournament like fights to the death before he fights them his self.

" How are we supposed to defeat him",asked Raven.

"Kill him", replied Star simply.

The Titans all got up with a burst of energy staring at Stars back.

" What," they all exclaimed Star finally turned around his face stoic and calm.

" I know it goes against everything you believe in but with the type of destruction this demon is bringing with him if he gets his hands on Raven's power will be apocalyptic. So the only way to not see the world you know burn to ash will be to kill the demon," explained Star his expression never changing.

The Titans even though against the whole idea of taking a life nodded in understanding at Star's words.

"How are we suppose to kill these demons, from our experience our gadgets don't work," asked Robin, a small smile graced Star's features.

"I'm glad you asked," answered Star who then clapped his hands and a giant brown chest appeared floating in the middle of the room.

"What is this friend?"

"That my Tamerainian friend is a chest filled with weapons designed to kill the demons,"

"Well lets open this sucker up," said and excited Cyborg.

Star snapped his fingers and a flash of white light illuminated the entire room when the light dispersed the Titans each had weapons in there hands.

Robin had a black bladed Flyssa blade ( A/N : Flyssa blade is a blade from Africa check it to get the feel of the blade I gave Robin)

" This Blade is designed to cut through demon body like it is never there, it also is a very powerful weapon that can send blast of energy from it's blade by a single stroke for long range attacks its name is Death Bringer," explained Star Robin smiled at the blade and put it in a sheath that came with it and strapped to his back.

Cyborg had a giant sledgehammer, " What does this do," asked the robotic teen.

" Despite it's giant size it is very easy to wield and when slammed onto the ground can create a burst of flames that can burn demons to ash. It name is Ardor ( A/N: Ardor means flames for those who didn't know)

Beast boy looked at his right hand smiling, on his hands were all white gloves.

" B your weapon is called the " Feral It will intensify your senses and make any of your animal transformations humaniod to hold weapons, explained Star.

Beast boy's smile grew wider " Sweet," exclaimed a excited Beast boy, Star smirked at his antics.

" Um... friend?"

Star turned around to Starfire who was holding a golden

battle ax in her left hand.

" Yes Starfire, "

" What is this ax's name and power," asked Starfire.  
" The ax was forged in the fires of divinity the name is "Ioda" it's power is the ability to create cutting wind that can sever the body of demons," explained Star.

Starfire nodded her head and looked at the weapon and smiled.

Raven stared at the weapon in her hand it was two katana blades the one in her right hand was white and the one in her left hand was gold,

" Star what are these," asked Raven.

Star stared at her " those two blades the one in your right is called the lunar blade and the one in your in your left is called the solar blade together these blades make the eclipse blade and can make a giant black energy blast that can destroy a demon instantly," explained Star to Raven.

"Now the Demon who is coming to this world will come when you least expected so we must begin your training with these weapons," said Star he then snapped his fingers and there was a flash of yellow light,when the light dispersed the Titans saw they were no longer in the common room or Jump City, but in a vast space of darkness.

" Where are we," asked Beast boy.

Suddenly Stars voice could be heard echoing but he was nowhere in sight.

" You five are currently in what we Blazes call the " Time Mind, in here a few seconds on earth is a month here,"explained Star's voice.

" Now to begin your training Robin you will go first," said Star's voice, Robin stepped forward and he was transported to a dessert.

Just then a body of a humaniod wolf rose from the ground covered in sand, the wolf man stood at 6'3,he had yellow eyes and yellow fangs, he had a bulky muscle build and his fangs were dripping with blood and drool.

" My name is Eos and I will take pleasure devouring your body and soul," Eos said in a gruff almost animalistic growl.

Robin grasped the Flyssa tight in his left hand and stared at Eos with his masked eyes narrowing.

" We will see about that," said Robin with determination in his fight.

"FIGHT!"

**Well this is the end of Chapter 3 coming up chapter 4**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**PEACE OUT !**


	4. Robin's Training

Chapter 4: Robin vs Eos

Robin and Eos circled around each other staring each other down, Eos snapped his jaws at Robin smirking hungrily at the Boy Wonder.

"Your soul is strong...I will feast on it," Eos said diving at Robin who barreled rolled out the way avoiding the giant wolf creature causing Eos to crash and pick up dust.

'Damn that was close,' thought Robin who was watching the place where Eos crashed.

When the dust settled Robin was shocked to see Eos was gone. ' Where did he go,' Robin thought to himself, just then two giant hands came from under the ground and grabbed Robin by his ankles and Eos jumped from under the ground with Robin's ankles firmly in his grasped.

Eos floated six feet from the ground dangling Robin from his ankles.

" Hello miss me," Eos said darkly and he started to spin his body along with Robin in a clockwise manner,Eos then let go of Robin sending him flying to the ground, Robin hit making a giant crater.

Eos stopped spinning and started to hop around chuckling he then dived at Robin who was struggling to get up.

Eos's body crashed into Robin and he sat on Robin's chest and started to slash Robin repeatedly and relentlessly with his claws.

Eos flipped off Robin's body and stared at the bleeding Boy Wonder.

Eos put his right index finger claw to his mouth and licked the blood off.

" Yum delicious, your body will be so good,now get in my belly," said Eos who then proceeded to pounce on Robin. Before Eos landed on Robin, Robin slashed the Flyssa Blade at Eos creating a giant wave of Blue energy that collided with Eos setting him ablaze with blue flames.

Eos screamed in agony as the flames devoured his body and turned him to ash, Robin stood up weakly and looked at the ash pile that was Eos.

Taking a deep breath Robin said, " I win....You lose."

Just then the dessert disappeared and Robin stared at his friends and passed out the Titans ran to him and carried him to the spot where they were standing.

" Excellent work Robin. Who is next," asked Star's voice.

Starfire walked up with determination in her eyes, " I am friend," proclaimed the Tameranian princess.

" Very well then," said Star just then there was a flash of yellow light and the scene changed to a deserted city with high buildings.

Starfire flew around the city, she then saw a man sitting at the edge of a sixty story buildings' roof,

she landed on it and walked toward the man.

When she got close the man turned to ash and standing in his place was a short stocky man wearing a black leather mask that covered his face, Black tank top, white training pants,white tennis shoes, and black tape on his hand, strapped to his back was a black katana sword in a white sheath.

Starfire stared at the mystery man.

" Who are you," Starfire asked.

The man chuckled a calm laugh and responded,

"Your executioner,"

End of chapter 4 RXR

I would like to thank everyone who read my stories you guys inspire me to keep writing so I would like to say thank you.

PEACE OUT


	5. Starfire's Training

Chapter 5 : Starfire vs Unknown

The mystery man the vanished, Starfire looked at the place the man stood shocked, then her head snapped up and she swung a back fist behind her and the man did a back flip dodging the attack.

He landed a few feet away and his masked moved because he was smirking Tamerainian.

"Well what do you know you might turn out to be fun after all," The man said and smirked he then his body was surrounded by white energy.

Big white wings sprouted from his back and he flew into the air.

" Come and get me darling," taunted the mystery man as he took off away from her.

Starfire's scowled and her eyes glowed green as she flew after him.

Starfire flew after the man and started to fire a flurry of star bolts at him, the man gracefully dodged them, he then turned around and looked at Starfire.

" Is this all you got how pathetic," said the man chuckling, after that comment Starfire picked up on her flurry. One star bolt hit the man on the right wing sending him crashing through a building below causing the structure to fall on top of him.

Starfire landed a few inches from the wreck and stared at the damage.

Starfire breathed a sigh of relief "He is dead," said Starfire.

Just then the ground started to shake and a brilliant white light shot out from the crash site reducing the rubble to ash. Starfire flew into the air and watched the horror as the man she believed to be dead stood in a blackened crater with a giant iron beam through his chest and out his back where his heart is.

The man pulled the beam out and the wound healed instantly, he threw the beam to his left like it was paper and looked at Starfire who was still floating some ten feet from the ground.

The man chuckled then laughed.

" Was that all, I'm thoroughly disappointed,"

his voice got dark and cold.

" It is time to die, he then pointed his left arm upward and white energy gathered in his hand.

" CHAOS CANNON!" yelled the man who then unleashed a giant blast of white energy at Starfire.

Starfire dodged out of the blast way but the blast turned around and collided behind her exploding on contact sending her flying to the ground,which resulted in her crashing in to the ground creating a crater.

The man lept in the air hovering sixty feet from the ground at the edge of the crater.

The man put his arms over his head and a white ball appeared in his hand that got bigger with the energy that gathered in the ball in his hand.

When the ball was bigger then the crater, " Yes, CHAOS BOMB!" yelled the man as he threw the attack toward the crater. Before the attack hit Starfire's eyes snapped open , the ax materialized in her hand and a giant tornado exited the flat of the blade and hit the blast dispersing it quickly.

The man stared at Starfire as she got up slowly,when she stood up she swayed a little.

The man landed to the edge of the crater and stared at her.

"So are you ready to play now," asked the man who materialized a red bladed katana with a black pomel,black guard, and black hilt.

Starfire scolded the man her eyes glowed green and she gripped the hilt of the ax tightly in a voice of determination she responded, " Oh, play time is over."

The two warriors ran at each other and a clash of weapons stared.

Starfire and the man were evenly neither backing down, the man then thrusted his blade out toward her sternum, Starfire did a somersault dodging the fatal blow by mere seconds.

When she landed she stared at the man who looked back

with his blade wrapped in red electricity.

The man chuckled, " Time to die, Zeus Slash!" yelled the man as he slashed is sword horizontally releasing a wave of red electricity.

Before the attack hit Starfire caught the energy with the flat of the ax's blade and stared at the man.

" It is not fun to throw," stated star as she threw the attack back at the man with the added wind of the ax.

The attack hit and his body was shocked and then his body was cut into tiny particles killing him.

The ax disappeared and the scene returned Starfire walked back to her friends.

Just then Star's voice appeared, " Good Job, Starfire,"

Star's voice congratulated her and she smiled widely.

" Who's next,"

Cyborg walked up and the scene changed to a forest.

Cyborg walked amongst the trees, just then a red cloaked figure appeared in front of him.

Cyborg charged his sonic cannon.

" Who are you," asked the robotic teen, the figure looked up his eyes glowing light violet.

In a raspy voice he responded, " My name is Creed, and I want to play a game."

**End of Chapter 5 RXR**

**PEACE OUT MY PEOPLE.**


	6. Cyborg's Training

Chapter 6: Cyborg vs Creed

Creed then ran toward Cyborg and pulled his right arm back, Cyborg braced himself for a fist when Creed threw his arm forward, but what came out the sleeve hole was a black chain.

The chain wrapped itself around Cyborg pinning his arms to his body. Creed then pulled back sending Cyborg directly into his left fist.

Cyborg's mouth was bleeding, then Creed slung his right arm over his head and stared to spin the chain around still with Cyborg bound in it.

Creed then slammed Cyborg down and the chain went back into the sleeve, Creed's eyes glowed brighter.

" This is all, I wanted more of a challenge," said Creed disgust in his voice.

" Well its time to put you out of your misery, enjoy the after life," said Creed who's eyes started glowing wildly.

'Got to move, Damn it my body is not responding,' thought Cyborg who desperately tried to move his body to get back into the battle.

"Holocaust Cannon!" shouted Creed and two giant beams exited his eyes and merged into one giant blast coming in quickly to Cyborg's body.

Cyborg closed his human eye.

'This is it... I'm dead,'thought Cyborg the blast connected picking up the dust.

When the dust settled a red barrier surrounded Cyborg's body protecting.

'We'll what do you know this fight won't be a complete waste of time,' thought Creed.

Cyborg looked around and saw a red barrier around him, Cyborg sat up and looked at the barrier confused.

" What the hell," Cyborg said looking up at the barrier, When Cyborg stared at his left he saw the sledgehammer glowing red.

When Cyborg grabbed the handle of the hammer Cyborg's felt a rush of energy enter his body and revitalized him.

With hammer in hand Cyborg kipped up.

" Well alright let's try this again,"said Cyborg as he got into a stance holding the sledgehammer tightly in his left hand.

Creed chuckled and took the cloak off to reveal a six foot seven man, wearing black sweats, white shoes, and had a medium high muscle built. He wore no shirt and his torso was racked with scars from previous battles.

His skin was a bronze color and had a "X" like scar over his right eye. His left hand has a white and black colored glove and his right hand was onyx black.

" Now it's time for the real fun to begin," said Creed chuckling.

Cyborg and Creed ran at each other.

Creed jumped in the air and executed a jumping left spin kick at Cyborgs skull. Cyborg countered by swinging the sledgehammer into Creed's knee shattering the bone.

Creed fell on his back, Cyborg jumped in the air and was gonna to bring the hammer down on Creed's chest.

Before the hammer hit Creed rolled out the way, the hammer hit the spot Creed was and the contact scorched the ground in a intense white flame.

Cyborg stood up and stared at the hammer and smiled,

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg yelled, he stared at Creed who was sitting on the ground favoring his right knee.

" Come on, I'm just getting warmed up," said Cyborg and the sledgehammer was covered in a white aura.

Creed tried to stand but his right knee buckled from pain

with unheard of speed Cyborg dashed at Creed and kicked him in the chest sending him flying through six trees. Creed hit the ground and skidded to a halt,

Cyborg ran in the direction Creed went in pursuit.

Creed sat up holding his head as a pain coursed through

it, 'Damn him,' thought Creed.

Cyborg stopped in front of Creed and got ready to attack again, Cyborg ran to him and he swung the hammer but was blown back by a invisible barrier.

Cyborg landed on his back he sat up quickly and stared at Creed who's eyes turned to violet to onyx black.

Creed stared at Cyborg with a look of pure hatred, " I didn't think I had to use this move but you leave me no choice," said Creed as his violet aura raged wildly.

" Now taste my power," Creed's right hand changed into talons.

" Feel my rage," Creed's left hand changed into claws, all of the sudden there was a violent burst of red energy,picking up dirt and setting trees ablaze.

When the commotion seized Cyborg stared in horror at Creeds form, which was a giant chimera, Creed threw his head back and yelled

" AND WALLOW IN DESPAIR!"

**Well That is Chapter 6 **

**Robin : Wow Really**

**Me : Yeah **

**Raven : What is going to happen next**

**Me : Wait n C Don't you guys have anything to say**

**Raven : RXR **

**Robin : PEACE OUT**


	7. Cyborg's Training pt2

Chapter 7: Cyborg vs Creed pt 2

Cyborg stared at Creed's form and the shock look on the mechanical teens face was replaced with determination.

" Well you look better in this form," said Cyborg, Creed stared at him and scowled.

" You got jokes, I think its time I rip you to shreds," said Creed who vanished out of sight.

Cyborg looked around him trying to find were Creed went to.

" Come out coward!" said Cyborg, just then the black chain wrapped around Cyborgs throat from above.

Creed appeared in the sky his talon hand now a black chain.

" Ask and you shall receive fool," said Creed smiling darkly causing his fangs to protrude from his mouth. He then snatched his arm up pulling the chain and Cyborg up.

Cyborg struggled to get the chain from around his neck but with every struggle the chain got tighter.

Creed smiled down at Cyborg's feeble attempt to escape.

" You know you remind me of a opponent I had, but just like him you will never beat me and you will suffer the same fate he did,Death,"Creed finished with a smirk.

Creed's smirk widen to a smile as he saw Cyborg's body go limp and the sledgehammer fell from his hands and landed on the ground cracking it.

Creed the slung his right arm up and back down slamming Cyborg on the ground relentlessly.

After about a minuet Creed ended his assault and released the chain from Cyborg's neck sending him sprawling to the ground unceremoniously.

Creed landed on the ground and stared at Cyborgs broken body and his smirk turned into a dark creepy smile.

" You were a worthy opponent but, alas you were to weak," said Creed walking away.

" Just wait," said a weak near death voice, Cyborg on his knees was bleeding profusely from his mouth, with a defiant and determined expression on his face.

Creed turned around scowling, " WHY WON'T YOU DIE!!!!!!!," yelled Creed who ran at Cyborg, when Creed was a few feet from Cyborg he fired his sonic cannon that hit Creed directly in his chest sending him into a protruding tree branch on a tree going through his chest.

Cyborg then rolled on the ground grabbed the sledgehammer and slammed on the ground sending a roaring white fire toward the tree.

Creed tried to free himself but the fire consumed the tree and Creed in it's unforgiving flames.

Creed screamed out in pain and agony as the flames devoured his body.

When the fire died down the only evidence of the intense battle was a few destroyed trees and scorched earth.

The tree Creed was embedded onto was reduce to ash with no evidence that it was there.

Cyborg fell onto his knees his breath labored the hammer dispersed and Cyborg smiled.

"BOOYAH!"yelled Cyborg the scene changed back to the dark place and Cyborg took his place by his friends.

" Very nice Cy," praised Star's voice.

"Now Raven and Beast boy you are next, step up," said Star's voice.

"Both," asked a confused Beast boy and Raven.

" Yes," said Star's voice.

Beast boy and Raven shrugged and walked up the scene changed to a farm.

Just then a full bodied green cloaked figure stood before them with smoke flowing out from between the hood.

" Who are you," commanded Raven.

The figure chuckled and the cloak burned from the figures body to reveal a medium high muscled tone man with black wild hair,pale skin,eyes as black as coals,thin lips and a jewel in his throat.

He wore loose fitting blue jeans, a red tank top, black converse, and white training gloves.

" My name is Bacar and it will be a pleasure to fight the two of you," Bacar said getting into a boxing stance.

" The pleasure will be ours," said Beast boy and Raven also getting into their battle stances.

**Chapter 7 over**

**Beast boy : Rae we get to our training**

**Raven : Bout time (Glares at me )**

**Me:(hanging from my ankles with black energy) I said I'm sorry what else can I do.**

**Raven :(Demonic Voice) Not good enough ( sweetly) Read and Review.**

**Me : (Under breath) Creepy.**

**Raven : ( Demonic Voice) What!**

**Me : ( Frightened) Nothing!**

**Beast boy : ( Nervously) PEACE OUT!**


	8. Beast boy and Raven's training

Chapter 8 : Beast boy and Raven vs Bacar

Raven and Beast boy stared at Bacar who was smirking at the two showing no emotions in his eyes.

Bacar then stepped forward and appeared in front of Raven, he then punched Raven in the mouth sending flying into a silo.

Bacar stared at Beast boy who stared at the silo Raven crashed into.

'Raven',thought Beast boy.

" I had to get her out the way so I can fight you,but don't worry she will suffer the same fate." said Bacar chuckling,Beast boy turned around and stared at Bacar his eyes burning with hate.

" I'm going to rip you up," stated Beast boy who with the grace of a eagle in flight hit Bacar in the chest with a side kick Bacar rolled on the ground and came to a screeching halt.

Bacar sat up holding his head, before he could get his bearings a giant loomed overhead and a giant green ape came from above. Bacar vanished quickly while the ape crashed into the ground.

Bacar appeared in the air staring at the dust where the ape crashed into.

'That was close,' thought Bacar, when the dust cleared the ape looked around then up and spotted Bacar.

" There you are," stated the ape and quickly morphed into a humanoid wolverine and lunged at Bacar vanished dodging the lunging changeling.

Bacar appeared in the spot he was at before Beast boy lunged at him.

In mid fall Beast boy transformed into a humanoid eagle holding a mace and flew toward Bacar and swung the mace at Bacar's head.

Bacar vanished and reappeared a couple feet away blood dripping from his left cheek.

Bacar put his hand to his face and saw the blood on the palm of his left hand.

" You cut me," said Bacar in a calm voice, his eyes flashed blue and he looked up his pupils changed to red slits and his eyes glowed white.

" Now you die!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Bacar who extended his left arm at Beast boy and fired a flurry of orange energy blast at the changeling.

Beast boy nimbly dodged the onslaught the blast hitting him.

When Bacar quit the assault he smiled at Beast boy's humanoid bird form breathing labored and sweating.

" Tired maybe you should let me kill you now, so you won't get embarrassed when I let you watch me have fun with your girlfriend." stated Bacar with a dark chuckle.

When Bacar said this Beast boy looked up at him his eyes burning in unbridled furry.

" You touch her and you will die slow." said Beast boy his voice a animalistic growl.

" And how are you going to stop me." said Bacar with a cocky glint in his voice.

Beast boy just floated staring at Bacar his eyes cold and stoic.

" Like this."

With that said Beast boy transformed into a Saber Tooth Tiger with eagle wings he then took his two long teeth out and as they grew back the two in his hands transformed into two silver katana blades.

" DIE!" screamed a enraged Beast boy who flew toward Bacar with frighten speed. Before Bacar could block Beast boy slashed his chest with both blades in a "x" like cross.

Bacar slid back clutching at his chest blood oozing out from his wounds.

Bacar looked at his chest then looked at Beast boy a scowl gracing his features.

" You have wounded me for the last time fool." stated Bacar as he pointed both hands at Beast boy.

" This is the end of you boy Excalibur Furry!" Bacar yelled as a flurry of dark red energy came toward Beast boy.

Beast boy gripped the blades tight and the blasts converged on him, Beast boy ran toward the blasts and skillfully twirled his blades at the blasts dispersing them.

When Beast boy got close to Bacar he swung both swords upward severing Bacar's hands off and Beast boy jumped in the air decapitating Bacar.

Bacar's lifeless corpse fell to the ground with a thunderous crash creating a giant crater.

Beast boy landed at the edge of the crater and transformed back to his human form. Breathing heavily he looked at his hands and saw the gloves.

'These things are so cool.' thought Beast boy, he then ran to the silo to check on Raven.

**At the Silo**

Raven awoke with a start upon hearing the crash she tried to move but her body was sore from going through the silo.

Just then Beast boy came through the hole Raven went through and saw Raven struggling to get up.

" Raven!" Beast boy yelled running over to her.

Raven stared at Beast boy and she gave him a ghost of a smile.

" You ok." Beast boy asked concern in his voice.

Raven replied, " Yeah... I'm... Beast boy duck!" Yelled Raven.

Doing as he said Beast boy ducked as Raven wrapped the lunar in black energy and threw the weapon and it embedded in his chest

Bacar as his body fell backwards and his body exploded

In a brilliant light.

The Lunar blade came back to Raven's hand,Raven stared at it.

" Okay." said Raven Beast boy helped her up and embraced her in a hug.

" I love you." Beast boy whispered in her ear.

Raven smiled and replied, " I love you,too."

The scene changed back to the tower's common room and Star sat at on the counter looking at the Titans smirking,Star got off the counter.

" You did better then expected,good job." said Star who just walked toward them.

All of the sudden the Towers intruder alert alarm blared.

" Cyborg were is the intruder at," asked Robin.

" Its coming from the roof," answered Cyborg.

" It is time," Star said then split himself, grabbed the Titans and vanished. 

They appeared on the roof,but Star wasn't there, the Titans all wondered were Star was, but they looked up and saw a giant steel platform were ten cloaked figures wearing red,black,green,blue,white,orange,black and red,white and blue,green and black,and black and blue stood at the edge of the platform looking down at the Titans.

Thunder rolled and lighting streaked the sky as giant rain drops fell from the sky.

The figure in red spoke first in a raspy voice, " Are these are opponents,this won't be any fun."

The figure in white and blue replied his voice with a eerie echo, " Quiet, the master says the power he is looking for is here."

Just then a black cloaked figure with dragon symbols n the hood of the cloak walked forward. The other figures bowed to this one.

When the figure got to the edge he looked down and the gleam of his teeth in a smile could be seen under his hood.

" Hello my name is Despair and It will be an honor to burn you and your planet to ash." Despair said in a deep demonic voice.

Robin stepped forward and replied," No you won't, Titans Go!"

After Robin gave the call Starfire grabbed him, Beast boy grabbed Cyborg in humanoid pterodactyl form and Raven flew toward the platform. Despair then lifted his hands and a portal opened up above the Titans sucking them in to it.

Despair turned to the Red cloaked figure and said,

" The masked on I want his head," 

The red cloaked figure nodded and disappeared.

**In a giant steel ring.**

Robin got up and looked around at his surroundings.

" Were am I,"

" You are at the end of your life," stated a raspy voice.

Just then the red figure landed on the ring and stared at Robin his eyes flashing white.

" By the way the names Oblivion,"

**End of Chapter 8** **The battle is starting and Robin is fighting next will Robin defeat the Demon oblivion, stay keep up with updates to find out.**

**RXR**

**PEACE OUT**


	9. Robin vs Oblivion

Chapter 9 : Robin vs Oblivion

Oblivion took of the cloak to reveal a six foot four inch tall man with gray scaly similar to a crocodile. He had a very heavy muscle tone.

On his hands he wore black training gloves with a white stripe going down the middle on the back part.

He wore black loose fitting jeans,a red muscle shirt, and black tape on his feet.

He had a tattoo of a bird on fire on his left bicep, and a scar starting from the right side of his neck and down his left pectoral muscle, and his eyes were completely white.

Oblivion stared at Robin and smirked.

" Lets get this started," Oblivion said as his body was surrounded by magenta aura.

Oblivion then vanished, Robin stood stock still in the middle of the ring, when Oblivion appeared behind him, Robin executed a quick back spin kick that connected to Oblivion's chest.

Oblivion was lifted in to the air a couple of feet and he hit the protective barrier that surrounded the ring back first.

Oblivion groaned as he made contact with the barrier, he slid to the ground motionless.

Robin saw this and as a true warrior took advantage of the situation.

Robin ran at Oblivion,he pulled his left arm back and thrust his arm forward in a open palm strike to Oblivion's face.

The attack was a few inches from striking Oblivion when his eyes opened up and he vanished, causing Robin to strike the barrier instead of Oblivion sending him flying to the other side of the ring and hit the barrier again,

Robin fell to the ground unceremoniously in a heap.

Oblivion appeared standing on the barrier looking at Robin he smiled and his gleamed white.

" Time to end your life," said Oblivion he jumped off the barrier and started to spin his magenta aura spinning to.

" OBLIVION DRILL!"

Oblivion flew at Robin attempting to separate his body, but before he got close Robin barreled rolled to the left dodging the attack and with his right hand Robin unsheathed the Flyssa blade and got in his battle stance.

Oblivion got up and he stared at Robin and saw the black bladed weapon.

" Oh, shiny," said Oblivion sarcasm in his words.

" Yes I know it's shiny, but I will change that when its stained with your blood," retorted Robin who gripped the Flyssa tighter.

Oblivion smiled wide and he placed his left hand on the ground and the scene changed to the roof of a 18th century castle that was 100ft tall.

Oblivion snapped his right fingers and a black rapier appeared in his hands.

" Ok lets get started," stated Oblivion.

Robin and Oblivion both let out battle cries as they ran toward one another.

When they got to each other a clash of metal against metal was heard.

They lept back and rushed again Robin slashed vertically at Oblivion's neck, Oblivion countered by swinging downward stopping the attempt and kicking Robin in the gut sending him dangerously close to the edge.

Robin kept his balance and stayed on the roof.

Robin turned around to continue the fight, but met Oblivion foot in his face sending him off the the roof.

Oblivion vanished and appeared behind Robin's falling form and grabbed him from behind to attempting a pile driver.

' Come on think,think', thought Robin.

Robin looked down and saw the ground coming quickly Robin tried to reach his utility belt but couldn't get to it because of Oblivion's legs blocking his hands to reach.

Robin then felt a slight tingle in his right hand, he looked at it and saw the Flyssa glowing blue.

Robin smiled ,' That's right I'll just use Death Bringer.'

Robin then thrusted the blade forward and a blue blast o energy shot forward and hit the ground, sending them upward in the sky.

When they were blown upward Oblivion lost his grip and fell to the ground with a thunderous crash.

Robin then turned around in mid-air and pointed his arms forward sending him to Oblivion, Robin body wrapped in blue energy.

Oblivion got up and shook the grogginess from his head

Oblivion turned around and Robin went through his chest setting his body a blaze. Oblivion screamed in pain and agony as his body was ripped and burnt.

Robin got up the blue aura dying down, he stared at the crater where Oblivion charred ashes are.

" Now to find the others", said Robin as he walked off in search of his friends.

**At the platform**

Despair sat on his throne and a grunt demon came ( A/N: The grunt Demons look like human bats)

" Yes."

" Sir Oblivion lost sir,"

Despair nodded his hooded head.

" Very well send in Fear."

The grunt bowed and vanished.

" Once all of the competitions gone the power of Trigon the Terrible will finally be mine," Despair said with a evil demonic laugh.

**Well that is the end of chapter 9.**

**Despair : RXR**

**Titans: PEACE OUT**


	10. Beast boy's Fight

Chapter 10 : Beast boy's fight

Beast boy fell from the portal and landed on the hard desert floor of the Sahara.

Beast boy got up and looked around his surroundings.

" Really the desert they couldn't send me to the beach or someplace tropical," said Beast boy who started walking

forward trying to shield his eyes from the burning sun.

In a sand dune behind Beast boy two red eyes watched Beast boy then they disappeared.

Beast boy stopped at a cactus perspiring profusely, " Man I'm so thirsty," Beast boy then transformed into a humanoid camel and started to eat the cactus making his muscles grow.

When Beast boy finished the cactus he was a heavy muscle build.

'Ah that hit the spot,' thought Beast boy, still in his camel form Beast boy looked up and sniffed the air, a giant four star shuriken appeared in his hand and he threw it in the air.

Just then a blue cloaked figure appeared a couple feet in front of the changeling, with the shuriken in his hand spinning it through the hole in the weapon, the figure chuckled.

"You sensed me, how did you do it,"asked the figure, Beast boy smirked smugly and replied, " You wear to much cologne."

The figure made a growl of frustration and hurled the shruiken back at Beast boy who simply caught it in his hands and the weapon vanished from sight.

Beast boy transformed back in to his human form and got in his battle stance, " Names Beast boy and you are," asked the changeling.

The figure took the cloak off to reveal a male around forty years of age, he stood at 6ft 10inch, he had a light but toned muscular build, he had thinning gray hair that laid down on his head, his eyes were dull and gray, he had thin lips and pale skin.

He had a tattoo of a star under his left eye and a scar that started from his chin and ended at his forehead.

The man smirked and replied " My name is Fear so.."

Fear got into his stance that consisted with him putting his arms crossed across his chest in a "x" like fashion and his left leg behind his right leg, " shall we get started." Fear finished and ran at Beast boy with lighting speed.

Fear uncrossed his arms and brought his left arm back said arm was wrapped in a emerald green aura and thrust it forward toward Beast boy's skull in a open palmed strike. Beast boy ducked out of the way of the strike and countered with a low spin kick to Fear's ankles, Fear executed a cartwheel dodging the strike also.

Both Fear and Beast boy got in their stances and stared each other down.

Fear smirked at the changeling, " You're pretty

good,but not good enough." Fear stated and his aura exploded sending Beast boy upward in the air.

Fear appeared above Beast boy twirled his body around and hit Beast boy with a devastating spin kick sending Beast crashing into the desert floor making a giant crater where his body crashed.

Fear floated in the air and his body was wrapped in his emerald green aura. Fears eyes then turned black and his aura flared wildly. He stared down in the crater and saw Beast boy's motionless form, Fear smiled evilly and rose his arms with the palms pointed upward above his head.

The sky got dark as his emerald aura congregated to his hands and a giant ball of energy was between the opening in his hands.

Fear stared down at Beast boy, " You were a worthy opponent, but now you must die, DREAD BOMB!" said Fear as he threw the blast toward the crater Beast boy was in.

Beast boy woke up grogginess in his system from crashing into the ground, ' Man that was intense,' thought the changeling shaking his head to rid himself of the grogginess.

Beast boy's ears twitched to the sound of cutting wind and he looked up to see the blast coming toward him fast.

' Oh crap,' thought Beast boy as he tried to move but he couldn't.

' Damn it I can't move and that Blast is coming in fast, think damn it think,' thought Beast boy frantic trying to think of a way to survive.

Beast boy's eyes flashed with recognition as he thought of a idea, 'This will work', thought the changeling.

The Blast hit the crater destroying everything within a 12 mile radius, causing sand to fly everywhere.

Fear floated slowly down to the ground, when he landed he slowly walked toward the crater and tried to pier into the crater through the dust and debris.

Fear smiled broadly, " He is dead," said the demon as he laughed in victory.

All of the sudden a club was slammed into Fear's face sending him upward in the air, Fear stopped is ascent and stared down with a scowl to see a humanoid Ankylosaurus holding a giant club in his left hand.

The Ankylosaurus motioned for fear to attack with his right hand.

Fear let out a growl of frustration and dived at Beast boy, when Fear was in striking distance Beast boy grabbed Fear, dropped to the ground and put Fear in a Gogaplata submission ( A/N : The gogoplata is a MMA Submission used by practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu)

Beast boy grabbed Fear's left arm, locked his left leg around Fear's arm and his right leg around his left ankle holding the arm in place. Beast boy pushed his left leg shin bone in to Fear's throat and placed his hands to the back of Fear's head pushing his shin further to his trachea cutting off his air supply.

Beast boy then stared at Fear and smiled, he then transformed quickly into a humanoid Crested Porcupine piercing Fear through his neck with his quills.

Beast boy let go of the submission and kipped back up.

Beast boy started to walk away, but Fear sat back up Beast boy turned around and threw a quill that went through Fears skull causing his body to explode in a bright light.

" Now to find the others" said Beast boy who transformed into a humanoid vulture and flew in to the hot desert sun.

**At the platform**

Despair sat in his throne sipping from a wine glass when a grunt demon appeared.

"Let me guess Fear died," said Despair, the grunt simply nodded.

Very well then send in Tadaj.

The grunt nodded and vanished.

Despair sat back in his throne and a dark smile graced is lips.

**End of chapter 10**

**Robin : Good that was really good**

**Thanks Robin, would you like to sign us out.**

**Robin : Yeah, READ X REVIEW.**

**PEACE OUT.**


	11. Cyborg vs Tadaj

**People of fiction this is Shac89 bringing you the chapter 11 of Return of a Friend.**

**So sit back relax and enjoy.**

Chapter 11 : Cyborg vs Tadaj

Cyborg walked around a abandoned city, the moon high above the city's skyline giving the neglectful city a spooky feel to it, but Cyborg walked on with his shoulder flashlight shining a path ahead of him.

In one of the buildings that stood tall toward the sky a figure in a black cloak looked out the window and watched Cyborg walking around the city.

' Hm, Master Despair sent me Tadaj to handle this one. He wont even be worth my time.' Tadaj voiced in his head, a second voice responded in a raspy growl, ' If you want I can destroy it for you.'( A/N : Tadaj's second voice is actually his demonic power.)

Tadaj thought about the proposition and he smirked slightly, ' Using my ultimate power will be essential but I decline I will take care of this myself.' thought Tadaj who vanished.

**With Cyborg **

Cyborg stopped walking when he entered a courtyard, the area was surrounded by tall skyscrapers with shattered windows, destroyed cars, and patched of scorched earth with pieces of scorched remains scattered throughout the area.

Cyborg stared at the area and a solemn expression was etched on his face.

" Oh I see that you are admiring my handiwork." commented a cool smooth voice from behind the mechanical teen.

Snapped from his thoughts because of the voice Cyborg turned quickly around and stared at Tadaj standing a few feet ahead of him with smoke from a cigarette escaping from under the hood.

Tadaj took one last drag and threw the cigarette away to his left side, Tadaj hooded head sized Cyborg up.

Tadaj sighed heavily , " I can't believe I must waste, perfect energy with you..."

Tadaj took the cloak off to reveal a 5'11 man with glowing orange eyes, he had white long hair that reached his back.

His hair was pulled into a messy pony tail, he had a medium toned muscle tone, his skin was pale and had two small moles under his left eye.

He had on a black suit with matching pants, black dress shoes, and a tonfa strapped to his side.

" My name is Tadaj, lets get started." Tadaj said getting into his stance.

Cyborg stared at Tadaj and he got in his stance, 'His

handiwork I'm going to take him out to give the people here peace.' thought Cyborg as he ran at Tadaj preparing to strike the demon with a right hook to his jaw.

Cyborg threw his fist out and with no wasted motioned Tadaj grabbed Cyborg's right and flipped over his head slamming the robotic teen to the ground.

Tadaj sighed bored and got back into his stance, " This is getting boring." said Tadaj, Cyborg sat up and ran at Tadaj swinging his fist wildly.

Tadaj dodged the strikes expertly, Cyborg came up with a uppercut and Tadaj vanished.

Tadaj appeared standing back to back with Cyborg, " Is that it." said Tadaj with his arms crossed over his chest.

Cyborg turned quickly turned around with a backhand, Tadaj vanished again and appeared in front of Cyborg, Tadaj kicked Cyborg in the gut and nailed the robotic Titan with a DDT.

Tadaj kipped back up and kicked Cyborg in the ribs sending him flying upward toward the roof of a skyscraper that is in front of them.

Tadaj jumped up and landed on the roof silently, Cyborg sat up and Tadaj moved silently behind Cyborg and wrapped his arms around his neck placing him in a sleeper hold.

" If you give up now I will kill you quickly." Said Tadaj Cyborg got halfway to a standing position grabbed Tadaj's head and sat down causing Tadaj's mouth to slam shut.

Tadaj lost his grip as he fell to the ground holding his mouth. Cyborg got to his knees catching his breath.

Tadaj looked at his hand and saw the blood on it , Tadaj's bored expression turned murderous in seconds, 'You in there lets kill him' thought Tadaj the voice responded in a dark laughter.

Tadaj slowly sat up and he stared at Cyborg expression blank and void of emotions.

Cyborg stared back at Tadaj confused, Tadaj stood up his expression never changing.

" You are more worthy than I thought I must now kill you." Tadaj said his voice distorted.

Just then there was a flas of red light and a new figure stood, a 6'6 humanoid wolf with a giant nodachi blade in it's hand and a black aura raging around it's body.

The wolf stared at Cyborg it's orange eyes smiling in delight.

" NOW FOOLISH CHILD PREPARE TO DIE BY THE HANDS OF TADAJ AND FOREVER BE IN THE FLAMES OF PURGATORY!"

Cyborg stared at Tadaj, " Oh hell."

**Chapter 11 done Chapter 12 is next.**

**Cyborg : Why am I fighting the crazy demon**

**Hey it's either fight the schizo or you die.**

**Cyborg : (agitated) Ok**

**Good READ X REVIEW**

**Cyborg : PEACE OUT**


	12. Cyborg vs Tadaj pt2

**Hello Here is the next Chapter of Return of a Friend**

**I would like to thank The Mighty One for his feedback and to tell him I will RXR one of your stories and to all who read this and my other stories thank you guys you are the reason I write these and I greatly appreciate you all.**

**I own nothing in this story except the character Star Nitro, and the Demons.**

**So without further ado here is chapter 12 of the story. Will Cyborg survive?**

Chapter 12 : Cyborg vs Tadaj pt 2

Cyborg stared Tadaj's demon form and gulped a little Tadaj looked at Cyborg and smiled.

" There is no need to be afraid child you should be honored your that you was alive long enough to see this form." said Tadaj smirking deviously.

"Now feel,my power." Tadaj said as he

ran at Cyborg and slammed his fist in Cyborgs gut knocking the wind out of his body sending through one of the skyscrapers and slamming on the asphalt pavement below rolling across the ground and hit a building shattering the glass from the building.

Tadaj then vanished.

Cyborg got up groggily to a standing position swaying sightly.

' Damn, that demon has one hell of a punch.' thought Cyborg as he tried to catch his breath.

All of the sudden a foot came from under the ground nailing Cyborg under the chin sending soaring upward in the air, Tadaj emerged from ground covered in tar, Tadaj looked up at the still ascending Titans and smirked.

Tadaj walked over to a abandoned rusty old chevy cutlass.

" Let me teach you a few things." Tadaj said as he lifted the car with one hand like it was paper.

" Rule 1: Never let your guard down!" Tadaj said as he threw the car at Cyborg's form hitting him in the left side sending the robotic teen flying toward the ground, Tadaj vanished and appeared hovering above Cyborg.

"Rule 2: Never underestimate your opponent"

Tadaj wrapped his arms around Cyborgs torso and held on tight,Tadaj then hoisted Cyborg up in a pile driver clutch and started to spin rapidly wrapping himself and Cyborg in his green energy aura that had black wisp in it.

"And finally the last and most crucial rule Rule 3: DIE WHEN I SAY,DEMONIC CYCLONE!!!!!!!!!!" Tadaj yelled as he and Cyborg slammed on the ground creating a crater and destroy the city in a forty mile radius covering it in a violent white flames.

Tadaj stepped out of the crater and a roar of thunder could be heard. Tadaj looked up at the sky as giant rain drops fell onto his face the crater and the flames dousing them.

Tadaj stepped to the crater and saw Cyborg laying face down in the muddy water motionless surrounded by debris and broken pipes.

Tadaj looked at the scene of his defeated foe and his eyes shined with sadistic glee and his smile matched the sadism in his eyes.

Tadaj threw his head back and laughed in a dark creepy voice causing lighting to strike illuminating the damage he had caused.

Tadaj stopped his insane laughter and stared down at Cyborg's body still not moving.

Tadaj jumped into the crater and kicked Cyborg in his left ribs unceremoniously turning him around, Cyborg's human eye was closed and his robotic eyes was pitch black.

Tadaj knelt down on Cyborg's left side grabbed the back of Cyborg's head with his left hand and reared his right hand back, the rain drops dropping as if crying for the thing they just seen.

" This will end this, this will be the finale blow." Tadaj right hand transformed into a dagger and thrusted it toward Cyborg's human side.

Just before the attack could make contact Cyborg's left hand snapped up and wrapped around Tadaj's throat.

Tadaj startled at the sudden movement of his seemingly dead opponent looked down at Cyborg and saw Cyborg's human eye snap open and his robotic eye flashed on.

" Booyah!" said Cyborg as he pushed Tadaj away like he was a child, Cyborg kipped back up and held his hand out, the sledgehammer materialized in his hands and he stared at Tadaj who stared at Cyborg shocked.

" H..How you were dead, I killed you I saw it with my own eyes." said Tadaj shock,confusion, and anger present in his tone.

Cyborg simply shrugged and smirked, " Well it's like you said.."

The sledgehammer was wrapped in it's white aura and Cyborg ran at Tadaj and slammed the hammer to Tadaj's chest setting his body ablaze in the white flames.

Tadaj screamed in agony as his body was being burnt and the water from the rain did not douse this flame, Cyborg turned around and the hammmer vanished, " Never underestimate your opponent." Cyborg finished and climbed up the craters steep incline as rain fell heavy from the sky above.

Cyborg got to the top and dusted himself off stretching out and popping his stiff joints.

Cyborg looked to the east, he looked to the west, and finally he looked upward at the sky and swallowed thickly.

" Time to go find the others." Cyborg said as he started to walk east trying to find friends.

**At the platform**

Despair sat on his throne sharpening the blade of a katana blade he looked up to see a oranged cloaked figure.

" Go Sun-Ra bring back the heads of those interlopers." Despair said the cloaked figure bowed and vanished.

Despair went back to sharpening the katana's blade making a rhythmic metallic scrape

**End of Chapter 12 wow that was fun wasn't Cy.**

**Cyborg : I still hurt from that Demonic Cyclone.**

**Hey pipe down If you don't make me put you in a fight against a pregnant Raven.**

**( Cyborg sweatdrop)**

**OOO I could do that.**

**Cyborg : No!!!!**

**Cyborg takes me away.**

**( Three minuets later)**

**Cyborg : Hey the author had to go so Monk will be filling in.**

**Monk: Hey**

**Cyborg : So Monk want to sign us out.**

**Monk nods**

**Monk : Read and Review or I will find you and I will kill you. ( Sweetly ) PEACE OUT**


	13. SunRa the sun Demon

**( Indistinct Screaming)**

**Cyborg : Welcome I will be writing the story for now. Remember the author has no rights to me or the rest of the Titans or any references to the Titans universe. He does how ever own Star Nitro and the Demons. Now on with the story.**

**In this chapter.**

**This is how flash backs are writin**

Chapter 13: Sun-Ra the sun Demon

In a field of grass that looked like it stretched for miles, with tall trees lining edge of field in a circle.

In middle of the field stood Sun-Ra with it's arms folded across it's chest.

Sun-Ra looks up at the sky and saw a portal open up and a object fall from it and hit the ground in a crash shaking the ground lightly.

Sun-Ra's hooded head nodded in recognition and vanished from it's spot.

**At the crash site**

In fairly big crater waking getting up from the fall stretching to loosened up their stiff joints was Starfire.

' That hurt worst then when the Slade how does friend Beast boy puts it "opened up the whoop ass".' thought Starfire as she floated from the crater and looked out over the landscape a huge smile came to her face.

" Oh how glorious this place is most magnificent." Said Starfire her emerald eyes shining in delight.

"Thanks." said a eerie voice from no where startling the Tamerain from her happy and into battle mode in a matter of seconds.

"Who is there?" asked Starfire who was scanning the immediate area surrounding her for any signs of a intruder.

The voice started to chuckle which gradually grew into a full fledged laughed that echoed eerily throughout the vast openness of the field.

The voice responded still chuckling, " I am everywhere and nowhere but, to tell you where I am what will be the fun in that."

Starfire scowled at the voice and her eyes glowed green and she had a starbolt at the ready.

" Show yourself now,please?!" said Starfire growing tired of the game the voice sighed and said, " As you wish." just then a beam of yellow light came from under the ground and Sun-Ra walked out of the beam.

Star and Sun-Ra stared at each other a slight wind blew past the to causing Starfire's hair and Sun-Ra's cloak to sway slightly.

Sun-Ra without saying a word got into a fighting stance waiting for Starfire.

Starfire nodded and said, "If that is your desire," Starfire got in her stance, " Lets do the battle."

The two opponents then flew into the air at extreme speed and floated above the field and trees.

Starfire and Sun-Ra floated around each other neither wanting to strike first. Sun-Ra then vanished from sight and appeared in front of Starfire and hit her with a devastating left hook to the jaw, causing Starfire to spin in mid air, Sun-Ra came from nowhere and kicked Starfire in the back ascending her further up.

Sun-Ra then vanished, Starfire stopped her ascension and looked around she spotted Sun-Ra couple of miles away cleaning it's fingers, Starfire then flew toward Sun-Ra at a radically fast speed.

Sun-Ra did not heed the approaching Tamerain until Starfire was inches from punching it in the face.

Sun-Ra then vanished dodging the attack and appeared a few inches behind Starfire who turned and looked at Sun-Ra with a look of determination.

"Who are you?" asked Starfire.

The figure let out a dark chuckle and ripped off the cloak. Starfire gave off a shocked gasp,there standing before her was a three year older version of her sister Blackfire who was wearing a black tight tank top and black track pants with purple flame patterns on it

"Sister but,I thought you were arrested."said a confused Starfire.

Blackfire chuckled softly and responded " I was but I got released."

"But how?"

"I will gladly tell you dear little sister." said Blackfire with a chuckle.

**Flash back**

**In a cell made of concrete that consisted of a toilet and one bed and surrounded by a strong energy barrier sat Blackfire counting the days she's been locked up. Blackfire has been contemplating revenge on her little sister Starfire and the Teen Titans.**

"**That idea was foolproof have her get married and stay on Tameran. I was finally gonna to get rid of her and continue thieving the universes most precious jewels. If it wasn't for her friends she would've been gone from my life." said Blackfire her eyes glowing purple as her anger flared.**

"**You want revenge I can grant you that wish." said a deep demonic voice coming from within her cell.**

**Blackfire got up and got into a battle stance.**

"**Who's there show yourself."said Blackfire ready to destroy the intruder.**

**Just then a black portal opened on the far wall and Despair's black cloaked figure exited the swirling black vortex with his arms crossed.**

**Blackfire upon seeing Despair swung a devastating left hook toward Despair's head.**

**Despair in a fluid motioned grabbed Blackfire's hand and twisted her arm causing her to kneel before him.**

**Despair started to chuckle in his deep voice and said, "Now as I was saying if vengeance is what you want I can give it to you."**

**Blackfire looked up toward the Demon and could not see anything through the shadow his hood provided.**

"**How can you help me." said Blackfire fighting back the pain coursing throughout her body.**

**Despair dropped her arm and laughed before saying, "Simple you sell me your soul and a power you have never felt before will be bestowed upon you. A Power you can use to destroy your sister and her friends once and for all. So Komand'r what is your choice."**

**Blackfire looked at Despair shocked at first that he said her name clearly and right then a dark smile appeared on her face as she bowed to Despair.**

"**I accept master."**

**Flash back end**

"So with the power master Despair gave me I will finally get rid of you and your interloping friends." Blackfire said as Dark purple energy slowly wrapped around her body

Starfire looked on at the scene as silent tears made their way down her cheek.

'The only way to save the Earth is to kill my older sister,but it is what has to be done.' thought Starfire who's eyes glowed green and the two Tamerain princess stared at each other.

" Any last words dear sister?" asked Blackfire chuckling,Starfire nodded and responded, " Yes prepare yourself."

With that said the two alien warriors flew toward one another.

They collided and like exchanged fast punches,kicks,blocks,and parries.

Blackfire then hit Starfire with a back hand sending her flying to the wooded area below,with a thunderous crash Starfire's body hit the ground knocking trees down within a ten mile radius.

Blackfire vanished from sight and appeared at the crater that Starfire's body crashed into.

Blackfire jumped into the crater but did not see Starfire, Blackfire looked around but was caught off guard as Starfire came from under the ground and nailed Blackfire with a uppercut sending her flying through the sky.

Blackfire stopped her ascension and stared at Starfire her eyes filled with rage and blood dripping slightly from her mouth.

"You will pay for that!" said Blackfire as her energy aura exploded raging wildly like a forest fire.

Black fire cupped her hands to her left side and a giant purple energy blast was pulsating in her hands.

" Die little sister. Trinity Sun Cannon!" Blackfire yelled out and threw her arms forward relishing the blast.

Starfire jumped out of the way as the blast collided destroying that section of woods. The shock wave of the collision sent Starfire flying through a tree.

Starfire got up and shook her head to rid herself of the grogginess.

'There is only one way I have to do this and that is to kill her."said Starfire as her ax materialized in her hand.

Just then Blackfire was running top speed toward Starfire who with skill,grace and strength brought the ax into Blackfire's sternum and causing a giant tornado to rip her body to shreds.

"DAMN IT I ALMOST WON!" that was Blackfire's final words as her body was ripped.

Starfire fell to her knees as sobs wrecked at her body,

" Rest in peace Komand'r." said Starfire as she got up and started flying to look for her friends.

**At the Platform**

Despair floated in mid air meditating when the white and green cloaked figures appeared and bowed.

Without opening his eyes Despair acknowledged the two Demons.

" What do you want Ying and Yang."

The figures got up the white one's name is Ying and the green one is named Yang.

" We are ready master." said Ying and Yang in a cool calculating voice

Despair nodded his head and Ying and Yang vanished.

" The clock is ticking for this world and soon I will be the one true ruler." said Despair in a dark maniacal laugh that echoed throughout the city.

**Cyborg : There you have it folks I wrote that.**

**Monk shaking his head.**

**Monk : Now you didn't you just copied what the author had written down.**

**Just then Monks eyes go blank Cyborg stares at him.**

**Cyborg :(concerned) What's wrong.**

**Just then Monk transforms into the author.**

**(Demonic) No one takes over my story. Star take him away.**

**Star appears grabs Cyborg and vanishes. I sit back at the control.**

**Hello sorry about that but any way RXR.**

**PEACE OUT**


	14. Raven vs Ying and Yang

**Hello I am back in control of my story.**

**(applause)**

**Thank you you all are to kind.**

**I would like to introduce the man who helped me Mr. Morph.**

**(Mr. Morph walks in)**

**Mr. Morph : Hello.**

**So Morph would you like to do the disclaimer and all that.**

**Mr. Morph : Gladly, Shac89 does not I repeat does not own Teen Titans or any references there of, he does however owns me,Monk,Star Nitro and the Demons mention in this story.**

**Very nice thanks Mr. Morph.**

**(Mr. Morph nods and vanishes.)**

**Now on with Chapter 14 of Return of a Friend.**

Chapter 14: Raven vs Ying and Yang

The full moon shone high above the snowy mountainous valley as a black vortex opened up and the dark empath Raven floated down to one of the mountains.

Raven's amethyst eyes turned white her soul self scanning for any other life signs.

'I don't sense anything this place is deserted,but that doesn't mean nothing is here.' thought Raven as she levitated a couple feet from the ground and continued her search manually.

Just then Ying and Yang came from under the ground, Yang looked at Ying.

"That was close brother." said Yang in his cool calculating voice.

Ying nodded and responded in the same way, " Yes it was but,a half demon like her could never pin point exactly where we are. Lets follow her until it is time to strike."

Yang nodded and both brothers vanished.

**With Raven**

Raven landed on the highest mountains after her search the empath was agitated.

'Damn it I couldn't sense or see anything here.' thought the agitated empath.

Just then the air around her got thinner and colder, Raven struggled to catch her breath.

Just then Ying and Yang shot up from under the ground,they did a corkscrew front flip and landed on the ground back to back Ying facing Raven.

"Hello little half demon my name is Ying."

They quickly turned around so Yang was facing her.

"And I'm Yang."

Together they said, " And we're here to kill you."

Raven stood up after getting her breath back and stared at the two her amethyst eyes staring at the demonic brothers from under her hood.

"Two against one seems like you demons are weak to have to fight me." said Raven with a hint of sarcasm evident in her monotone octave.

Ying and Yang then stood side by side and their eyes flashed green.

" So you want a fair fight." said Yang who looked at Ying and nodded, Ying nodded in response and the two bumped fist.

There was a flash of white light when the light dispersed Ying and Yang were no longer there in there place stood a seven foot three hundred and twenty pound monstrosity with a bulky muscular build.

The figures eyes was coal black and he had a scar down his left eye, his hair was long,shabby,and unkempt,and he had another scar on his cheek.

He had a sadistic blood thirst smile with sharp teeth protruding from his mouth.

Raven looked at her new opponent with a slight fear and The figure let out a deep laugh that resembled a growl.

" What's the matter half demon you do not like my true form."said the figure in a deep raspy voice

"What are you?" asked Raven trying not to show the fear she was experiencing now, the figure chuckled and responded, " My name is Yung the Dual Demon Soul."

With that said Yung slung his right arm to his side creating a gust of wind that blew Raven away causing her to slam into a mountain side.

Yung then vanished, Raven opened her eyes groggily and groaned in pain.

'Damn it that hurt.' thought Raven as she tried to get up,but before she did Yung appeared in front of her and ran his right fist in her face and started to pummel her with fast punches driving her through the mountain.

Raven landed on a flat mountain surface blood flowing down her face. Yung landed silently on the ground and walked toward her with a small smile on his face.

"Tsk,tsk,tsk,I thought you were gonna be more of a challenge."said Yung as he walked toward Raven's bloodied form. Raven turned slowly around and got to her hands and knees breathing heavily.

Yung smiled brightly upon seeing this and said, " Well lookie here you have some fight left in you after all."

Yung ran toward Raven and swiftly kicked her in the gut causing her to cry out in pain and fall back to the ground Yung jumped back a couple of feet and smirked.

"Stay down it suits you." said Yung as his hands were being surrounded by white flames.

Yung slammed his hands down on the ground and giant diamond shards rapidly approached Raven.

They collided and exploded on impact lifting up dust and debris.

Yung stood back up and smiled proudly,but his celebration didn't last long cause when the dust cleared Raven stood up with the solar blade firmly in her right hand.

Raven smirked at Yung and said, " Sorry did you do something." Yung snarled at Raven bluntness and ran at her full speed.

When Yung was in striking distance he threw a left hook to Raven's jaw, Raven ducked the attack and slashed the sword to Yung's left leg taking it off blood spurted from the wound as he hit the ground.

Raven gripped the blade tight with both hands and spun quickly behind Yung and readied the final blow when Yung got to his right knee Raven slashed his back setting his body ablaze. The blade disappeared and Raven fell to her knees exhausted.

Raven stood up after awhile and walked away to find the others.

**Crossroads.**

The victorious Titans all appeared at some crossroads

when they saw each other they were all grateful that they all defeated the Demons sent to get them.

"Well guys that is only five down six more to go." said Robin with a smile.

All of the sudden the Titans heard clapping and Despair's voice saying.

" Good job you all did better then I expected."

" Despair." said the Titans with malice in their voices. Despair only chuckled, " Ohh someones touchy." said Despair with a chuckle.

Just then a portal opened up above them and sucked the Titans in.

**Jump City **

The portal opened up and dropped the Titans on the platform were Despair and the other Demons were waiting.

The Titans got up and stared at the Demons ready for anything.

The other five Demons walked forward but Despair put up his hands and stopped them.

" Titans Titans Titans you have proven yourselves worthy to be here in my presence you should be proud of yourselves." said Despair.

One of the demons said, " Master can't we just kill them no..." but the Demon didn't finish his thought as his head left his body and Despair was cleaning off his blade of the blood.

"Whoever wants to question my rule will suffer the same fate as this one." Despair said with no emotion the other Demons simply stepped back.

Despair turned his attention to the Titans and said, "Now any questions."

"Take off the cloak I want to know who you are." said Robin.

Despair chuckled, "Robin still getting right to the point."

Robin rose his masked eye in confusion, ' How does he know that.'

Despair stood from the Throne and reached inside his hood and removed a voice modulator device and then threw the cloak off.

The Titans all stared in shock because their in front of them wearing black jeans, a white tank top, and converse stood the former Titan Terra.

"Hello Titans long time no see." said Terra with a dark chuckle.

**Finally done so how did you like that **

**Robin : I can't believe it's Terra.**

**Well believe it Bird Boy.**

**Raven : So what now.**

**You just have to wait and see.**

**Beast boy : Well I don't care what happens I am ready to sign out.**

**Raven and Robin : Yeah.**

**All right spoil sports remember RXR**

**Raven,Beast boy,and Robin : PEACE OUT**


	15. Terra is Despair

**I do not own any thing here except the characters I created.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**flashbacks**

Chapter 15 : Terra is Despair

The Titans going from Robin,Raven,Beast boy,Cyborg and Starfire stared at Terra as she stared at them her face emotionless.

"Whats wrong were you expecting someone else." said Terra as she smiled sadistically.

" Why are you doing this Terra." asked Robin still trying to gt over the shock that Terra could be alive and that Beast boy told the truth.

" Think of this evil is live spelled backwards so I live to be evil and to make your lives hell." said Terra in a dark chuckle.

Raven stared at the girl with anger as she asked, "How."

Terra stared at the empath with a knowing look.

" Oh that's a long story but I will be glad to tell you." Terra said with a calm look.

"It all started the day I released from my stone prison I was trapped in for saving you fools."

**Flashbacks**

**Six months ago**

**Trigon the Terrible was defeated and sent back to the hell he was in.**

**The light covered all of Jump and the world thus covering the stone statue of traitor turned hero Terra Markov.**

**When the light vanished completely the stone starts to crack .**

**A couple of seconds later the stone exploded and Terra Markov's body fell from the rubble with wisp of black smoke coming from her prone form.**

**All of a sudden Terra opened her eyes and they flashed back and went back to their usual blue color.**

**Terra got up and started popping her stiff joints and muscles.**

" **Ahh I feel great whatever that light was I feel a millions times better then I have." said Terra stretching her legs.**

**Terra's then fell to the ground on her hands and knees as a surge of pain ripped through her.**

" **Whats happening to me." said Terra as her breath became labored.**

**A tiny voice her voice in the mind responded, "I am happening you now have the power to destroy the Titans and rule this world as you see fit."**

**Terra rapidly shook her head , " No they are my friends I wont kill them."**

**The voice scoffed at her, " Friends, would friends live you to die."**

**Terra began to think about her answer but the voice answered for her.**

" **No they wouldn't they would try everything in their power to save you. They never respected you they always wanted you gone so now you have the power to destroy them once and for all." said the voice in determination.**

**Terra thought of what the voice said did the Titans really want her or was she just apart of the team out of pity.**

**Terra took a few moments to think,as she did her anger for the five heroes grew.**

**She clenched her fist until they turned white and gritted her teeth in anger, she then slammed her left fist on the ground causing a minor tremor as her eyes glowed black.**

" **You are right they never wanted me so I will so them how much of a burden I am while I rip their souls from their bodies." said Terra in a demonic laugh.**

**Flashback End**

"So for months and months I trained to get stronger so I can be prepared for this day, thats why when Beast boy saw me at that school I pretended I didn't know him." Beast boy looked at her and growled under his breath. "I also found out that the voice in my head was that of Trigon and in order for me to rule with with ultimate power I will have to take yours Raven, Now Elite Demons." said Terra with her arms pointed up

The last five demons stepped forward to battle Terra face changed from calm to sadistic in seconds as she said, " Come on to me!" The Elite Demon's bodies froze as their souls were ripped from their bodies and all converged into Terra's.

Terra groaned in pain as she dropped to the floor on her knees her eyes flashing rainbow color.

There was a flash of crimson light and the platform was set ablaze, Raven threw a black shield around herself and the Titans protecting them.

Beast boy turned toward Raven who was holding the shield, " Rae what's happening?" asked the changeling.

Raven responded, " She just absorbed the energy of her minions she is going through a metamorphosis."

"Meaning?" asked Robin.

" She will be stronger then ever." said Raven and Beast boy together Beast boy then started sniffing and his eyes flashed feral.

"She is through." said Beast boy with a growl Raven dropped the shield and they saw Terra with a glowing red eyes and a black streaks in her blonde hair.

She had a maniacal smile on her face as she stared at the Titans.

" Now here secluded in my world I will defeat and take the rest of Trigon's power within myself. I will take Raven's power and I will rule this world forever!" said Terra in a demonic laugh.

" Not why were here. Titans take her down." said Robin as Death bringer materialized in his hands.

The rest of the Titans weapons did the same and Terra stared at them unfazed.

" I see you have new toys well so do I!" said Terra just then she slammed left her hand on the ground and a sheathed basket hilted claymore appeared in her right she strapped the blade to her side and smiled at the Titans.

She then she ran toward Robin and punched him in the sternum dropping him to the ground she then vanished and kicked Cyborg under the jaw and landed a swift spin kick to Beast boy's face sending the two friends crashing to the ground. She finally grabbed Starfire and nailed her with a DDT on top of her head rendering the Tameranian motionless. Terra pipped back up and her and Raven smashed their swords together in a stalemate.

Raven's faced Terra with sheer determination as Terra stared at Raven amused, " Oh where did you find this strength." said Terra in a little chuckle, Raven then kicked Terra in the gut causing the earth mover to slide back a couple of feet.

Raven then ran toward Terra her two swords at either side. When Raven got close enough she jumped in the air and brought the swords down in a "x" like cross.

Just then two stalactite ropes wrapped around Raven's arms and trapped her in mid air.

Terra got back up and looked to be unfazed by the kick Raven placed to her stomach. Terra smiled at Raven and floated up toward her.

" Hm so I see your trapped, oh well it makes it easier to kill you."

" Let me go." Raven said as her eyes turned white,Terra simply smiled.

"Your power doesn't work with me." said Terra.

Terra landed back on the ground and her eyes started flaring red she lifted her hands and a thousand tiny shards of rock were lifted and set ablaze.

" Stop this Terra." said the weak voice of Beast boy who recovered from his attack. Terra stared at the changeling and smiled, " Don't worry Gar once I'm through with her you and the rest will join real soon." said Terra as she threw the attack at Raven that collided and exploded on impact causing smoke to cloud.

Beast boy's eyes widen in fear, " RAVEN!" said Beast boy as Terra laughed evilly.

Although her victory was short lived through the smoke was the glow of a blue barrier.

Terra looked around then up to see a man in a dark blue tank top, blue sweat pants, blue tennis shoes and blue training gloves.

Raven, Beast boy and the other Titans who just got up saw what Terra saw.

" Star." the Titans said relieved.

Star smirked

" I'm sorry did I miss the party."

**Star is here what will happen now.**

**Star: Why did I come so late.**

**You really want to argue now**

**Star : No**

**Good now RXR**

**Star : PEACE OUT**


	16. Terra vs Star

**Welcome all my readers I am back with chapter 16 of Return of a Friend.**

**Monk : Why am I here?**

**To do the disclaimer.**

**Monk : ( sighing) Okay, Shac89 owns nothing in this story except for me,Mr. Morph, and Star Nitro.**

**Thank you so much Monk, you may leave.**

**Monk nodded and vanished.**

**Well as you heard I own nothing except the characters I created, so with out further ado I give you chapter 16**

Chapter 16 : Terra vs Star

Star continued to float in the air looking down at the site before him, his friends struggling to stand and Raven caught it a bind with a crazed blonde woman standing under him staring at him like he interrupted something.

Star simply shrugged and floated to the ground, when he landed Terra rushed at him and planted her fist in Star's face sending Star to crash into the throne.

Star sat up and smiled at Terra, " I don't know your name but that punch was excellent."

Star then kipped back up and got into a boxing stance,

" You want to go some more."

Terra smiled and got in her battle stance.

" Yes I do and the name is Terra." said Terra as she rushed toward Star to engage in battle with the Solarian Witch Blaze.

**With Raven**

Raven struggled against her binds trying to free herself just then the rock holding her arms was shattered.

Raven looked up and saw a humanoid saber toothed tiger.

"Thanks Gar."said Raven smiling softly at the changeling.

Beast boy morphed back to his regular form and smiled at her widely, " No problem Rae."

**The Fight**

Star and Terra were going at it their punches and kicks were striking fast.

Terra looked over toward the Titans and saw Beast boy free Raven, 'Damn.' thought Terra enraged, the little distraction however gave Star the opportunity to leap in the air and nail Terra with a spin kick to the side of the head sending her flying toward the edge of the platform.

Terra stopped her momentum by putting her left hand on the ground and twisting counter clockwise stopping her from falling and got back on her feet in her stance.

Star stared at Terra and a small smirk of appreciation was on his face.

"Impressive." said Star Terra smiled at him and responded, " Thank you want to finish this up."

"Yeah"

Terra's body was wrapped in blood red energy and Star's body was wrapped in blue.

The two fighters ran toward one another and clashed in the middle causing a flash of violet energy to rage violently.

**With the Titans**

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg all stood up from the brief pain and walked toward to Beast boy and Raven.

" You ok Raven?" asked Robin holding his sternum where Terra landed her fist.

Raven nodded and then looked toward where Terra and Star were fighting, the other Titans stared in awe at how powerful Terra has become.

**The Fight**

Star and Terra continued to throw strike after strike and at each other but the other will block.

The two jumped back from one another to take a breather, Star stared at Terra and activated his Solarian Witch Blaze eyes and quickly scanned her body.

His eyes went back to their regular brown color and he smirked softly.

'So that's it, I think I know what to do.' thought Star as a plan was working in his head.

Star stared at Terra who was breathing heavily, " What's the matter am I to much for you." said Star smiling.

Terra smiled back and out of breath responded, "Nonsense I can do this for eternity."

Star shook his head " Sorry I don't have that long."

Star got into a stance that the Titans seen before.

'Isn't that." they all thought at once.

Star smirked and his power roared to life and he activated his eyes.

"SILENT FIGHTER!" Star shouted and he vanished, Terra looked around confusion and anger on her face.

" Show yourse..." Terra didn't finish her thought because she started getting hit with fast invisible strikes.

After three seconds Star got of silent fighter and hit Terra under the chin with a devastating uppercut sending her flying in the air.

Star jumped up and cupped his hands to his right side, Star formed a energy blast and hovered over Terra's body as she woke up groggily to see Star there.

" Star Cannon!" Star threw his hand out and released the blast to Terra's body blasting her tho the platform and landing with a devastating crash Star landed on the ground and he walked toward Terra's motionless body.

Star then lifted his right hand up thus lifting her body up with his left hand he drew a giant star in the air in front of him and pinned her body there.

Star walked toward the Titans who saw everything, " What are you doing kill her." said Raven Star simply shook his head.

" Why not she tried to kill Rae." said Beast boy a little agitated, Star shook his head again and responded, " It wasn't her a demon is possessing her to do these thing the demon inside of her wants Raven's power Terra want's it out."

" How are we going to do that friend?" asked the Tameranian.

" I know a spell that might help but in order for it to work is when the Demon is out of the host hit it with everything you got." said Star the Titans nodded.

Star looked at Beast boy and said , " Beast boy you will have to go to a powerful animal to help out is that okay?" Beast boy simply nodded.

Star turned toward Terra's body and activated his eyes, Star then started to chant in a unknown language. Robin stared at Raven with a look that said what is he doing, Raven simply shrugged her shoulders having never heard this chant before.

Star started to chant louder after a while Terra's body started to jerk violently as black smoke seeped from her eyes,ears,nose,and mouth.

"Demon come forth!" said Star as there was a giant flash of blood red light and a smaller version of Trigon appeared.

The chibi Trigon laughed deep in it's throat, " Hello Titans long time no see."

Raven snarled at her father and Trigon turned to her.

" Oh hello daughter, how are you." Ravens eyes turned white but Beast boy held her shoulder. Trigon simply laughed at his daughter and turned his attention to Star.

" You're new, you are very skilled what is your name."

" My name is Star." Star said cupping his hands to right side and squatted with his left leg bended in front and his right leg out behind him and a giant white energy ball formed in his hand.

" And we are going to kill you."

Trigon laughed demonically at the insinuation that they were going to kill him and simply asked, " How?"

Star smirked at Trigon's stupidity and said , " Like this."Star simply nodded and Raven nodded back then Solar and Lunar blades materialized in her hands and she combined the swords and in a flash of white light a katana with a black hilt and guard and white blade appeared in her hands, the blade was wrapped in white and black energy, "This is the Eclipse Blade." said Raven ready to destroy her father once and for all.

The other Titans followed Robin had Death Bringer, Cyborg had Ardor and Starfire had Ioda. Beast boy then let go of his fears and transformed into the Beast he let a powerful roar out that made the Titans,Trigon,and Star to look at him in fear.

Trigon recovered quickly and ran toward the heroes.

" Constellation Cannon!" Star released the blast and it hit Trigon dead in his chest sending the demon sliding back.

Trigon then started to walk up slowly toward them,

" Come on hit with everything you got!" shouted Star straining to keep the demon at bay.

Robin then slashed Death Bringer the Blue energy fused with the constellation cannon, Cyborg slammed Ardor to the ground and the white flames fused with the other two attacks.

Starfire's wind joined soon after and Raven's eclipse blade energy slash joined.

Trigon was having trouble with all this power coming toward him. " One more and I am done for."said Trigon who was on one knee and blood flowed profusely from the wounds he was taking from the attacks. Star looked toward the Beast sweat pouring from his face and said "You're the last one lets take this thing out." the Beast nodded and a ball of green energy appeared in it's mouth. The Beast reared its head back and snapped it forward letting loose a powerful roar and releasing the ball of energy as a blast that connected to Trigon's head.

Star then poured more power into the constellation cannon which caused the other attacks to combined into one giant blast Trigon screamed in agony and pain as his body was ripped into nothingness, Trigon's final words were, "Damn it all!"

Star,Robin,Starfire,Raven,Cyborg,Beast boy who transformed back to his regular form fell to the platform on their knees breathing heavily. All was a flash of white light and everything transformed back to its original way.

The Titans,Star and a sleeping Terra were all on the roof of the tower. Star turned to the Titans and smiled, " Well that was fun."

The Titans even Raven began to laugh at the comment, Star then stared at Terra's sleeping form.

"I'll take her to the hospital." Star said looking back at the Titans.

Robin nodded and said, " Well If your leaving come visit us again." Robin extended his hand and Star shook it and said, " I'll do that maybe not under such extreme circumstances." Star said with a chuckle, Star then backed away toward Terra and stared at the Titans with a friendly smile and said.

"See you later my friends." with that said he and Terra vanished from the Titans roof.

The Titans looked at the spot Star was at and they all smiled and left the roof to the inside.

**Epilogue : Three weeks later  
**

Raven sat on the roof meditating as the setting sun cast a reddish orange glow to the sky line of jump city, three weeks ago she finally killed her father, her and Beast boy have been together since then.

Just then Beast boy came to the towers roof in eagle form having been flying around for a hour.

He landed by Raven's left,transformed back to his regular form, and kissed her on the cheek.

" Hey babe how's it going?" asked Beast boy.

Raven opened her eyes,turned and stared at Beast boy smiling.

" It's good Gar I have something to tell you though." Raven face turned serious and the changeling started to panic his thoughts going,' She's breaking up with me, she's breaking up with me."

Raven saw this and placed her left hand on his shoulders lovingly and said, " I'm not breaking up with you." Beast boy let out a sigh of relief and asked, " Well what is it you have to tell me?"

Raven took a deep breath and stared deep into his emerald eyes and said, " I'm pregnant."

Beast boy laughed a little thinking he was hearing things, " You're what?" asked Beast boy chuckling.

Raven placed her other hand on his shoulders and repeated , " I'm pregnant." Beast boy stopped laughing and then passed out.

Raven smiled down at Beast boy, " Azar help me."

**Finished Return of a Friend please RXR**

**PEACE OUT**


End file.
